


All's Fair (in Love and Mario Kart)

by figure-skating-prompts (orphan_account)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Absolute Dorks, Established Relationship, M/M, Mario Kart References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/figure-skating-prompts
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: [...] can you write boyfriend yuzusho getting competitive with each other while gaming together?""Now that he was back, though, and now that he and Shoma were in a different place in their relationship—that they had one now and were officially 'boyfriends'—Shoma had suggested that Yuzuru come over to his room for a 'game.' Alone.In hindsight, he really should have expected the fact that Shoma legitimately meant a video game, rather than anything else physical or intimate."





	All's Fair (in Love and Mario Kart)

Plopping down on the bed next to Shoma, Yuzuru looked over expectantly as the young man fiddled with the case for his Nintendo Switch. It was one of the most portable gaming systems, he had argued, and he had opted to bring it along to the hotel instead of a different console. Yuzuru had no preferences, really—he was just glad to finally be re-included in the gaming experience with Shoma.

For a while, while Yuzuru was undergoing everything with his ankle and with not competing, Shoma had branched out a bit, but he had primarily stuck with the people he knew best, so Keiji was often included in their game nights. Without Yuzuru, it was just Shoma and Keiji (and not that Yuzuru was jealous, because he could never be the jealous type, but he had been a bit jealous).

Now that he was back, though, and now that he and Shoma were in a different place in their relationship—that they had one now and were officially “boyfriends”—Shoma had suggested that Yuzuru come over to his room for a “game.” Alone.

In hindsight, he really should have expected the fact that Shoma legitimately meant a video game, rather than anything else physical or intimate. He wasn’t upset, though, and was actually quite grateful to be included once again.

“I want the blue one,” Yuzuru said definitively, and he held out his hand, fingers curling as if already expecting an object.

“What if I wanted the blue one?”

“I like blue more than red.”

“Maybe I do, too,” Shoma countered, and he held onto the controller protectively. Unfortunately for him, Yuzuru had never been good at sharing too many things (he could hardly share Shoma, this was to be expected), and he rarely backed down. This meant, of course, that Yuzuru wasn’t going to stop until he got the controller that he wanted. Eventually, Shoma relented with a drawn-out sigh, and he handed it over.

Pleased, Yuzuru held it up as if it were a prize. “And I’m player one.”

This time, Shoma gave him an affronted look. “You can’t pick the controller and be player one at the same time. That’s not fair.”

“I’m older.”

“It’s my game—“

“But I’m so cute,” Yuzuru said, and he tilted his head to the side, batting his lashes for emphasis. He couldn’t keep the pose long, though, before he snorted and began to laugh. Shoma was luckily in a good mood, and he smiled, too, shaking his head.

If they were both being honest, Shoma was the impossibly cute one of the pair. He was smaller, and he had those large eyes, and the dimples, and the too-long hair, and the shy smile—Yuzuru sometimes felt very grateful that Shoma hadn’t yet come to his senses and realized that he could be with anyone he wanted. No, for some reason, he wanted Yuzuru.

And to be player one, apparently.

And though Yuzuru respected Shoma greatly, that last one wasn’t going to happen.

“I’m your guest, so I deserve to pick. Unless you want me to tell everyone that you’re a terrible host?” Feigning surprise and disappointment, Yuzuru fell back against the mattress. “I thought I knew you!”

He didn’t even have to open an eye to know that Shoma was already setting up the game, and the younger man had already relented to being player two this go-around. He was no good arguing normally, and he was even worse arguing with Yuzuru. It was to be expected, since Yuzuru was particularly good at creating diversions and using circular reasoning to his advantage. He confused people first, then somehow won his arguments. Some called it genius, but he wasn’t that narcissistic.

“What are we playing?” Yuzuru asked as he sat up, the previous conversation already forgotten.

“Mario Kart.”

Pouting, Yuzuru began to argue. “That’s such an easy game—we should do something with a storyline. I won’t slow you down, I’m good at games—“

Though Shoma wasn’t good at arguing with Yuzuru, as already evidenced, he was good at ignoring Yuzuru, and he simply sat down with the red controller. “You’re player one, you have to start it.”

Reluctantly, Yuzuru complied, though he wasn’t entirely sold on this game. But the game started anyway, and the pair began to select their characters. “You should be Toad,” Yuzuru teased.

“I can’t imagine why,” Shoma dryly replied, a hint of a smile curling at the corner of his lips.

“It’s because you’re small.”

“Ah, that’s it.” Choosing not to go with that suggestion, Shoma eventually settled for a blue Yoshi, and he looked over, smirking. “There. Now I have something blue.”

“…fair enough,” Yuzuru replied, and he quickly searched through the selections before picking the Cat Peach character. He noticed Shoma’s raised eyebrow and shrugged. “I like her style.”

“…fair enough,” Shoma repeated.

What they both soon learned was, though the game itself was easy, they were not making it easy for each other. Naturally, Shoma was the better gamer, and even Yuzuru had to admit it, but that didn’t mean that he was going to let the younger man make it through the gold mine level without any opposition. Without changing his expression, Yuzuru smacked the controller out of Shoma’s hands, rather quickly and effortlessly, but he did smile when he heard the frustrated gasp.

“You dropped your controller,” he observed.

“No, I didn’t, you hit it—“

“Can’t prove it.” Yuzuru edged his whole body to the side as he turned a particularly tight corner. Of course, moving his body did nothing but throw Shoma off, because he only ended up laying his weight against the other player.

“Yuzu—“

Grinning at the name, Yuzuru allowed his gaze to flicker over at his boyfriend. “Yes?” he innocently asked.

“Stop it.”

“I probably won’t.”

Of course, Yuzuru should have stopped—he was the one with the blue controller, and he had gotten to be player one, but he also hated to lose, and he had a strong feeling that without any sort of intervention, divine or otherwise, Shoma stood a better chance of winning, and that certainly wouldn’t do.

But with all his efforts, Yuzuru had only been able to stay in first until the very end of the last lap, when a heat-seeking turtle shell from an unspecified player (Shoma) attacked Princess Peach and sent her spinning out, slowing down just enough for the discounted and off-brand Yoshi to cruise past her.

And then, of course, the chain reaction began, and Silver Mario nudged Yuzuru’s character out of the way, followed by Link. “I got fifth?” he asked incredulously, frowning at the pleased expression on Peach’s face. How could anyone be happy with fifth?

“You know what they say about karma,” Shoma muttered cheekily, and he quickly jumped away to avoid being grabbed. Grabbing usually led to tickling, and Shoma was already an easy laugher. He didn’t want to flood the room with embarrassed and distressed giggles, even if they would have strummed a cord in Yuzuru’s heart, the very one that reminded him daily and hourly and by-the-minute how much he enjoyed spending time with Shoma, even when they were gunning for each other in a video game.

(Well, technically Yuzuru had been the only one gunning, but the point still stood).

“I won’t go easy on you next time,” Yuzuru warned, and he added a wink for effect.

“Good. I won’t, either.”

Unsurprisingly, the next round that took place in Bowser’s castle was no less competitive. The race began, and of course Shoma had an early lead. He was too good at pressing the button right before the race began, and he always got that little power-up speed boost-thing. But that was alright, Yuzuru thought. Slow and steady won the race.

But cheating sometimes did, too.

With little difficulty, Yuzuru decided to maneuver himself so that his feet were pressed against Shoma, and he still managed to steer, albeit haphazardly, while trying to push his boyfriend off the bed. Shoma made a noise of surprise, and Yuzuru grinned. He did, however, accidentally push too hard, and Shoma was suddenly gone, a small thump against the floor alerting Yuzuru as to where the young man was.

Yuzuru really should have been a better boyfriend and at least paused the game, but he had a castle to siege, so he merely sat up and continued to race. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Shoma had just decided to stay on the floor, sitting cross-legged as he continued to race. The interruption had pushed Shoma back in the pack of racers, but he was good at making up speed; Yuzuru knew that, and he threw a pillow at Shoma to disrupt him even more.

“You are the worst—“ Shoma exclaimed, hair a complete mess from the torture he was enduring. On the upside, it looked messy in an attractive way, but the young man certainly didn’t seem very happy.

“It’s just a game,” Yuzuru said, but he yelped when the weight of the pillow crashed against him. “You weren’t supposed to do that—“

“It’s just a game.”

“If I wanted to play the copycat game, I would have asked to play that instead.”

When the blue Yoshi zoomed past Cat Peach, Yuzuru narrowed his gaze. “How—“

“The universe rewards good people. You just haven’t been good enough yet.”

“Oh, I can be very good,” Yuzuru said, lowering his voice and drawing out the “very” in the sentence.

He honestly hadn’t expected that last tactic to work, but Shoma dropped his controller, anyway, eyes wide, as if he hadn’t expected the change in scenario. He was quick to pick it back up, but Yuzuru’s character had already passed his to win the race, and the older man threw his hands into the air. “I win!”

Granted, the real victory was seeing how easily Shoma flustered, and if Yuzuru really were a worse person, he would have swelled on the subject, but he was more content with his Mario Kart victory.

Clearing his throat, Shoma seemed to compose himself again, and he pointed to the TV. “One—we still have two races left. Two—I’m leading in points still.”

“…but I won the race—“

“You still have to win the war,” Shoma replied, and he took that moment to stand back up, sitting back onto the bed. He kept a suitable distance away from Yuzuru, though, well aware that the other man would undoubtedly try to throw him off again.

Yuzuru sighed, and he huffed for added emphasis, but he did agree, pointing to the Rainbow Road track. “Only one of us may come out of this one alive.”

“Statistically, we’ll both probably fall a lot. You don’t take turns well, and I’ve had obstacles today.”

“I don’t—are you accusing me?”

Shoma laughed when he saw Yuzuru’s shocked expression. “No, of course not—“ he managed, and he leaned over, head briefly resting against Yuzuru’s shoulder. It was a good, comforting feeling, and Yuzuru let out a soft breath at the contact. He almost felt sorry for being a terrible competitor this whole time, just because Shoma was positively adorable, but he decided against it when the younger man straightened himself.

“Do you want to make this interesting?”

“I’ve never played Strip Mario Kart, but alright—“

Shoma gave him an even, unimpressed reaction. “No. How about, whoever wins gets to make a stipulation?”

With an eager nod, Yuzuru said, “I already know mine. If I win, then you let me kiss you in public during practice.”

“…bold. But alright.” Shoma clearly thought he was going to win, or he might not have agreed to it. Of course he loved physical contact with Yuzuru, but he was a shy person, and he didn’t always love when others dawned over him. “If I win, then I get to be player one. Forever.”

He drove a hard bargain, but Yuzuru agreed. If he had to cheat the whole time, if he had to half-smother Shoma with a pillow, he was probably willing to do it.

***

“Say it.”

“I don’t want to—“

“Too bad, you lost.”

Yuzuru groaned heavily, his body resisting as Shoma practically had to drag him to the rink. The younger man was obviously in a good mood, because he hadn’t cheated and had still won, but Yuzuru was still shocked as to how he managed, when he had literally gotten his eyes covered for twenty full seconds during a race. Weird.

“…fine. You won…”

Shoma tapped his foot impatiently.

“…player one.”

Content, Shoma smiled lightly, and he reached up to press a quick peck to Yuzuru’s cheek before backing away when other people began to flood into the room. Yuzuru let his hand rest against the spot, and he rolled his eyes light-heartedly. He was just going to have to get better at the tactics he used.

**Author's Note:**

> All my completed fics can be found at figure-skating-prompts.tumblr.com, but if you see any there you think should be here, let me know!


End file.
